The Sun and The Moon
by Laqq
Summary: The Sun and The Moon elves use to live in harmony until the new kings were crowned no the two kingdoms hate each other. But will a certain pair change that?


Destroy The Sun! Destroy The Moon

Although the sun elves disliked the moon elves for what they thought of them being ignorant and childish elves, they lived in harmony with each other. Until one day the next king was crowned at each kingdom. Each king Hated each other for being so different, they had different hair, skin, and ways of living, there was just too many differences to be accepted. So they banned everyone from ever seeing the other race. After 9 months being king, the king and queen had a beautiful baby girl named Orihime.

17 years later in the sun elf kingdom

"Orihime come back! Your father is going to be mad. you don't want that right?" Orihime's best friend and keeper said running after Orihime. She had blond hair that was tied up into a bun, two pieces of hair that laid in front if her ears and pretty green eyes "Come on Orihime i'm getting to old for this!" she sighed trying to keep up.

"But Ai you're only 22 you're still young, you're only a couple years older than me!"Orihime yelled in back of her and smiling, her sunset hair flowing beautifully behind her . While running she bumped into something and fell on her butt. "Ow! what was that." Orihime rubbed her nose. "OH! father!" Orihime laughed awkwardly, her father looking at her angrily. Orihime quickly grabbed Ai's hand and ran through the large halls and up to her room, Orihime's room was very pretty it had cream walls, cream and white sheets, her room was basically all cream and white. they sat on Orihime bed and Orihime looked at Ai and then looked out the window,"Ai how come I am already 17 and i've never gone out of here?" Orihime said with a sad expression looking at the people walking around smiling. Ai looked at her and frowned her brow."Ai please let me out for a bit and if my dad finds out just blame it on me." Orihime looked at Ai with a determined expression."Please Ai."

"Fine" Ai sighed and Orihime smiled, got up from the bed, brushed her hair, and ran out of the room. Ai smiled and sighed, "She still hasnt changed."

Orihime snuck out of the castle and ran out the back so no one could see her. It was a bit of a walk before she reached the forest or as the people of her town call it "The forest of no return." she heard from the palace people that it was the doing of the moon elves, she heard that the moon elves were blood thirsty monsters, Orihime didn't her kind heart wouldnt believe it in the world she lived if it were true she'd only believe it was a handful of people who were like that. She wasnt oblivious to the hate and the evil of the world she lived in so she knew a small portion of the rumor was true but she did believe with all her heart that there was a greater handful of moon elves that were simply just misunderstood. Orihime looked in the distance and the deeper you get the darker it gets, Orihime walked past the last but of sun that hit the begining of the forest and continued into the deep forest were each step she took it became darker.

Halfway through the forest Orihime saw beautiful little flowers growing next to a tree. "How cute!" Orihime smiled gently at the flowers that grew in the dark. though she didnt understand why such pretty flowers that would glow so beautifuly in the sun chose to sparkle in the night but either way they were beautiful. Orihime picked one up and sniffed it smiling. "Smells so good." Orihime felt her head getting unusually heavy and she started to loose her balance and she fell on the cold grass and fell asleep.

In the moon elf kingdom

"Ulquiorra!" the strip mean looking king yelled."where do you think you're going!" the king loosing his pacence each step Ulquiorra took.

"Father I am already 19 I have the liberty to do what I chose to." with that statement Ulquiorra left the castle with a book in hand. It wasnt that he was too immature for the princely duties infact he was very mature probablly the most mature in the kingdom he just did not favor how noisy it was most of the people in his kingdom were immature idiots. Ulquiorra rulled his eyes at the thought of them. Ulquiorra was a vey mature, intelligant, and handsome prince. Ulquiorra walked into the deep forest, he did this often it was quiet something he enjoyed very much, he didnt particually love reading but it was something he found pleasing most of the time. he sat on a large rock where he always came to sit to get away from all the nose back at his home. To his suprise he saw something laying next to the large was a woman her head facing in the opisite direction. Ulquiorra got up to move somewhere else he figured the girl was dead and killed but one of those idiots back at the castle because of her closeness to the castle. For some reason he felt himself getting curious and walked over to the girl and infact she was a sun elf, something he disliked how he heard about their arrigance and how gentle, elegant, and beautiful they were. He pulled the hair away from her face and his eyes slightly widened, her hair was like fine silk, her skin was like porcelain, her eyelashes long, her lips full and her face was innocent and elegant, her hand were small. Ulquiorra had never seen such a fasinating creature she was more beautiful than any flower. He looked at the flowers her hair was resting on and firgured she didnt know that those flowers put those who touch it to sleep. His body moved on it own and picked her up, she was very light her head rested on his chest ahd her hair hanging down and ticking his arm.

He brought her to the castle and his father was waiting at the door for his sons arrival back and the king looked at him with anger and confusion. "Who is that?" the king quickly scanned the unconcious girl "A sun elf!" he shot a looked at Ulquiorra. "What compelled you to bring a sun elf into my castle." the king was not happy about what his son had done.

"Father, do not ask me why I have done this I do not know why." Ulquiorra glanced at his father before walked past him "I dout this girl could destroy our kingdom." he left at that leaving his father at the door, his father looked the way his son was and he sat back at the throne and sighed.

"why me?" the king said holding his head with one hand.

Ulquiorra took Orihime to a guest room and layed her on the bed. He didnt know exactly why they had any quest rooms it wasn't like this was a place someone could walk into and order a room. Ulquiorra took one last glance before leaving each time he saw her face his curiosity grew.


End file.
